


Blessings

by morganoconner



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Schmoop, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-28
Updated: 2010-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-18 06:43:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganoconner/pseuds/morganoconner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>This wasn’t exactly what Sam signed on for, the first time he kissed the angels.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blessings

Once upon a time, Sam would have believed something like this to be impossible. But the universe – or God, in this particular case – seems to like screwing with him, so maybe he shouldn’t have been so surprised when it happened.

And hey, when two previously-dead-till-their-Dad-resurrected-them angels work together to save your soul, Sam guesses _anything_ is probably possible.

Still. This wasn’t exactly what he signed on for, the first time he kissed those angels. It’s not that he minds, really – on the contrary, when he’s not terrified beyond reason, he’s practically giddy with excitement – but he does wish that he’d maybe had some _say_ in the matter.

He stands in front of the mirror, naked except for a pair of boxers, his head tilted and his hands on his hips as he studies his reflection.

No matter how many times he sees it, _feels_ it, it still doesn’t seem entirely real.

Gabriel comes up behind him, wrapping his arms around Sam as he meets his eyes in the mirror, one hand moving automatically to caress the swell of Sam’s belly.

Where their daughter is sleeping.

“Not too long now,” the archangel murmurs.

Sam swallows. “Guess not,” he says. He’s not ready. Not _nearly_ ready for this.

“Hey.” Gabriel grips his arm, turns him so that they’re facing each other, and tugs Sam down for a long kiss. “You’re gonna get through this, kiddo. We all are, me, you, and Cas. And she’s gonna be perfect, and beautiful, and _ours_. And things are going to be good. Really good.”

There’s the sound of wingbeats, and Sam’s already leaning slightly into Castiel’s warmth before it even registers that the other angel is at his back. Like this, with Gabriel’s steady amber gaze holding his, and Castiel’s reassuring kisses pressed into his neck, Sam can almost believe the archangel’s words.

Even scared silly, he can almost lose himself in the desperation for this, for _family_.

Dean has Lisa and Ben, with another child on the way in a few months last time Sam heard. And Sam, who’s always craved a family – children – of his own, had resigned himself to the impossibility of it when he’d wound up sharing a bed with two decidedly male-shaped angels. He hadn’t felt the loss too keenly, then, but apparently some part of him must have acknowledged it, because God had given him this gift, unprompted.

And it _is_ a gift. Nothing will ever convince him otherwise, no matter how frantically his heart beats when faced with the ever-looming due date.

He closes his eyes, his hand moving to his stomach. She’s waking up now, kicking gently. “Not too long now,” he whispers, repeating Gabriel’s words. When he feels a press against his hand, it tugs a smile from him, and the thought suddenly doesn’t quite scare him as much.

Two hands, one from the angel behind him and one from the archangel in front, move to cover his.

And with that, Sam thinks he’s ready…really, truly ready for this miracle that is their daughter.


End file.
